We all fall down
by Ardwi00
Summary: Arthur nigdy nie planował wrócić do rodzinnego dworu, nigdy nie planował tam zostać, nigdy nie planował się tam zakochać ani tam zginąć. Jednak w jego życiu nic nigdy nie szło zgodnie z planem. AU, horror, śmierć postaci. Sporo własnych oc.


17 marca

Doktor twierdzi, że powinienem zacząć prowadzić dziennik. Nie zgadzam się z nim, jednak postanowiłem spróbować na czas mojego wyjazdu do Szkocji.  
Nazywam się Arthur Kirkland, mam dwadzieścia trzy lata. Mniej więcej miesiąc wcześniej dostałem wiadomość o śmierci mojego wuja, którego nie widziałem od czasów mojego dzieciństwa. Pozostałem przy tym jego jedynym żyjącym krewnym. Odziedziczyłem po nim rodzinną rezydencję. Nie postawiłbym stopy w okolicy tego przeklętego miejsca, ale doktor przekonał mnie, żebym wyjechał z Londynu, przynajmniej dopóki trwa epidemia.  
Dotarłem tu...

Dłoń trzymająca pióro znieruchomiała nad powierzchnią kartki. Arthur popatrzył na swoje własne słowa zapisane mokrym atramentem. Płomyk tańczący na szczycie świecy rzucał ruchliwe cienie na jego nowy dziennik. Co za marny nabytek. Co za głupi pomysł.  
Arthur odłożył pióro, pozostawiając dziennik otwarty. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się tępym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, aż w końcu przechylił się do przodu i zdmuchnął płomień świecy za pierwszym podejściem. Półmrok obrzydliwie dużego pokoju błyskawicznie przekształcił się w ciemność. Jedyne światło dawała teraz deszczowa noc za oknem.  
Z cichym westchnieniem Arthur przeszedł zbyt długą odległość dzielącą biurko od podwójnego łoża z ciężkim baldachimem. Wyblakłe deski skrzypiały pod jego nagimi stopami, zaś materac zajęczał cicho pod jego ciężarem. Gruba pierzyna nie sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się cieplej.  
W całym tym miejscu panował jakiś dziwny przeciąg, w ścianach pojękiwał wiatr, a na korytarzach coś okazjonalne skrzypiało w sposób, od którego serce zaczynało bić szybciej. Na zewnątrz deszcz lał się strumieniami, pukając w zakurzone szyby. Po jakimś czasie senność sprawiła, że dla Arthura deszcz zabrzmiał jak cichutkie pukanie setek małych rączek.  
W Londynie wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Miasto krzyczało cały czas, ustami mieszkańców, powozów i zwierząt, wydalało smród spalin i końskich odchodów, niemytych ciał i śmieci. Arthur już za tym wszystkim tęsknił.  
Tutaj czuł się jak w grobowcu.

Ranek przyniósł ze sobą chłodną, mżystą pogodę. Arthur obudził się, obmył twarz w misie przy łóżku i ubrał się w swój najlepszy garnitur. To znaczy w ten drugi, odrobinę źle dopasowany, przykurzony i z doszytym guzikiem przy marynarce. Kirkland podejrzewał, że jego lokaj ubiera się lepiej niż on, co wzbudziło w nim pewien rodzaj zadowolenia. Upewniało go w przekonaniu, że nic go nie łączy z tym dworem.  
Wbrew temu przekonaniu mętnie przypominał sobie rozkład korytarzy, bez problemu odnajdując zejście do holu. Schody były kamiennie, ósmy z rzędu odrobinę nierówny, przypomniał sobie i automatycznie się skrzywił. Właśnie na tym ósmym schodzie zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, dostrzegając wątłą sylwetkę przy wejściu. Wstrzymał oddech i wpatrzył się uważnie, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że podobno ten dom ma gospodynię. Z ulgą ruszył dalej, pokonując ostatnie schody i podchodząc do dziewczyny.  
- Wybacz. Pracujesz tutaj, racja? – zagadał uprzejmie dziewczynę, która z bliska okazała się bardzo młoda i...  
Miała długie i jasne loki, cerę porcelanowej lalki (obleczonej kurzem, jak wszystko w tym cholernym domu) i rozszerzone ze strachu oczy w zadziwiającej barwie fiołków. Pod płową sukienką z grubych materiałów ukrywała sylwetkę, którą Arthur potrafił wyobrazić sobie ze szczegółami.  
Na jego widok blondynka wzdrygnęła się i pokręciła powoli głową, uśmiechając małym, łagodnym uśmiechem i nie wypowiadając słowa.  
- Przepraszam, mogłem być nieuprzejmy nie przedstawiając się od razu – spróbował znowu, lekko niecierpliwiony.– Jestem Arthur Kirkland, bratanek Alberta. Przyjechałem wczoraj wieczorem. Jak mogę się do ciebie zwracać?  
Tym razem blondynka wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, cofając się o krok, krzyżując ręce nad piersią i kręcąc głową nieco gwałtowniej. Arthur przyjrzał się jej trochę strapiony.  
- Posłuchaj, nie musisz się mnie bać... – zaczął, ale urwał, gdy służka wskazała powoli na swoje ładne różowe usta.  
- Ach...  
- Marie! – Wysoki, kobiecy krzyk sprawił, że oboje prawie podskoczyli. W drzwiach prowadzących do kuchni stała podstarzała, pulchna kobieta. Dłonie miała białe od mąki, mocnym, szkockim akcentem mogłaby pewnie ścinać drzewa. Przynajmniej tak wyglądała. – Co ty tu wyrabiasz?  
- Pani wybaczy – wciął się natychmiast Arthur, nie potrafiąc ukryć zaskoczenia. – Nie wiedziałem, że ona jest...  
- Niema – potwierdziła kobieta zdecydowanie i przyjrzała się badawczo Arthurowi. – Nie radzi sobie z ludźmi. A ty to pewnie...  
- Arthur Kirkland - podpowiedział uprzejmie.  
- No tak. – Przez chwilę kobieta wyglądała, jakby połknęła cytrynę, jednak zaraz potem na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który można określić tylko jako zacięty. - Właśnie kończyłam śniadanie. Pan Albert zawsze jadł jajka na bekonie, nieważne, ile razy mu mówiłam, że to niezdrowe. A ty, Marie, co tak stoisz? Bierz się za robotę!  
Marie wzdrygnęła się po raz kolejny, rzucając mu przepraszające spojrzenie i odchodząc. A on nagle poczuł do niej odrobinę sympatii. Współczucie należało się każdemu, kto miał taką matkę.

_

Ludzie mówili wiele złych rzeczy na temat pogody w Anglii, choć tak naprawdę powinni narzekać na klimat Szkocji. Zwłaszcza w tutejszych górach pogoda miała zwyczaj zachowywania się, jakby była opętana.  
Szczęśliwie rano deszcz nie biczował już ziemi, pozostawiając jednak na jej ciele rozległe bruzdy. Błota było dużo i właściwie wszędzie, ale mimo to Arthur nie zrezygnował z swojego postanowienia, by odwiedzić mieszkającego w najbliższej wiosce notariusza. Problem polegał na tym, że ta najbliższa wioska leżała od cywilizacji jeszcze dalej, niż jego rodzinny dwór.  
I to niby nazywają miasteczkiem? Przecież to zgniłe miejsce. Wygląda, jakby zatrzymało się w rozwoju sto lat temu, pomyślał z przekąsem Arthur, kiedy w końcu przedarł się przez długą i błotnistą drogę.  
Domy były zaniedbane, z pozoru opuszczone, z przegniłymi od wilgoci deskami i powybijanymi szybami. To, co tym miejscu szumnie nazywano główną ulicą, stanowiła dobrze ubita brunatna ziemia, prawie pusty targ i pub, którego szyld był już tak starty, że odczytanie nazwy graniczyło z niemożliwym. Mieszkańcy przypominali duchy: wychudzeni, wystraszeni i bladzi, gorzej niż niektóre biedniejsze dzieciaki z londyńskiego Easterlies.  
Arthur zobaczył, jak przygarbiona kobieta na jego widok przechodzi na drugą stroną ulicy. Miasto duchów w idealnie mglisty dzień. Wzdrygając się z zimna przyśpieszył, desperacko rozglądając się za celem swojej podróży.  
Na szczęście, nie trudno było odnaleźć mieszkanie notariusza. Mieściło się prawie po drugiej stronie miasteczka, w prostej kamienicy, która pasowała do opisu z listu. Drzwi otworzył mu stary mężczyzna, z którego ubrania zwisały jak z wieszaka.  
- Dzień dobry, panie... Henderson, racja? - przywitał się Arthur. - Nazywam się...  
- Wiem, kim jesteś. Bardzo przypominasz swojego wuja – Ku zdziwieniu Arthura, akcent notariusza był mocno angielski.  
- Nie przypuszczam, żebyśmy byli bardzo podobni...  
- Nie zawsze liczy się wygląd, chłopcze... Wejdź, wejdź... Widzisz, zdaje się, że bardzo przypominasz go z charakteru.  
- Mój wuj był szalony – zauważył z kwaśnym uśmiechem Arthur, posłusznie wchodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Taktownie nie wspomniał, że mężczyzna, którego widzi go pierwszy raz w życiu ma raczej niewielkie prawo do mówienia czegokolwiek o jego charakterze. Henderson mógłby po prostu przyznać, że chodzi o brwi, uznał.  
- ...rzeczywiście, posiadał bardzo ostry umysł – rzucił staruszek z roztargnieniem.  
- Tak ostry, że sam się na nim pokaleczył.  
- A jednak ostry. Musisz wiedzieć, że był moim przyjacielem, Arthurze. Mogę ci mówić po imieniu, prawda? – Notariusz nie czekał na odpowiedź.– Doskonale. Wejdź tutaj, rozgość się. Ja tylko zaparzę herbaty.  
Mężczyzna zostawił go samego w odrobinę zbyt zakurzonym i zagraconym salonie. Porozwalane w dziwnych miejscach książki i papiery, talerz z niedojedzonymi ciastkami na środku, prosty stolik i ogień płonący.  
Arthur usiadł i skinął głową z wdzięcznością, gdy chwilę potem staruszek przyniósł na tacy zestaw do herbaty.  
- Wątpię, żeby mój wuj wierzył, że kiedykolwiek tu wrócę – odezwał się pierwszy. – Więc dlaczego...  
- Och, o ile sobie przypominam, Albert był pewny, że wrócisz. – Notariusz posłał mu blady uśmiech, od którego Arthur poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo.  
- Pewny?  
- Mhm. Myślę, że spokojnie można użyć określenia „święcie przekonany."  
- Ale... Dlaczego?  
Jeśli Arthur był czegoś pewny, to wspomnienia, w którym jego matka wrzeszczy do wuja, że prędzej ich piekło pochłonie, niż wrócą do tego miejsca.  
- Nie mnie to osądzać. O ile sobie przypominam, mówił, że wasza rodzina jest bardzo związana z dworem. Może list, który ci pozostawił cokolwiek rozjaśni, chłopcze. Proszę.  
Henderson wskazał na stolik przy którym siedzieli. Obok talerza z ciastkami leżała biała, zapieczętowana koperta, na którą Arthur wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Teraz tylko podziękował cicho i wziął do ręki list, przyglądając się mu, ale nie otwierając.  
- Dodatkowo – odezwał się znowu notariusz. – Jest też kilka spraw odnośnie spadku, których nie mogłem ująć w liście.  
Aha, pomyślał Arthur, zaczyna się. Teraz dowie się wszystkiego, co „nie mogło zostać ujęte", jeśli spadkobierca miał szansę uciec. Zmusił się do uśmiechu i uprzejmego skinięcia głową.  
Żałował, że tu przyjechał.

_

18 marca

Z samego rana udało mi się odwiedzić notariusza zajmującego się spadkiem mojego wuja. Musiałem przez to odwiedzić pobliską wioskę. Nie wątpię, że jego mieszkańcy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, kim jestem. Nie wiedzą tylko, że nienawidzę mojej rodziny tak samo, jak oni.  
Wracając do samego notariusza. Okazało się, że oprócz samego dworu i całej jego zawartości, mój wuj pozostawił mi także niewielki majątek, warunkując go stałym opłacaniem służby. Postawił też jeszcze jeden warunek, nakazujący mi zostać w tym miejscu minimalnie rok. Jeśli przed upływem tej daty opuszczę dwór, ma on przejść w ręce Hendersona, po czym zostać zburzony. Jeśli pogłoski o stanie umysłu mojego wuja w ostatnim czasie były prawdziwe, musiał spisać ten testament o wiele wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie z innym notariuszem.  
Albert musiał doskonale wiedzieć, co robić, rozkazując, by w razie mojej odmowy dwór został zburzony. Należał do mojej rodziny od zbyt wielu pokoleń. Nie może zostać zniszczony.  
Henderson powiedział mi, że według niego powinienem jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Nie nazwałbym tego zbyt profesjonalnym zachowaniem.  
Z tego wszystkiego nie zdołałem dzisiaj, jak obiecałem doktorowi, pozwiedzać okolicy. Uznałem jednak, że poczekam kilka dni, aż pogoda polepszy się w jakimkolwiek stopniu. Parlament powinien ustawowo zakazać szkockiej pogody.

Arthur odłożył pióro i przeczytał wszystko jeszcze raz. Było dobrze, nie zapisał na papierze żadnego przekleństwa, choć w rzeczywistości przeklinał nieustannie. Na Hendersona i na szkocką wioskę, na pogodę i błoto, na ten cholerny dom i, przede wszystkim, na Alberta.  
Wrócił tutaj tylko po to, by uporządkować sprawy wuja, a ten w zamian go tutaj uwięził. Arthur był tak wściekły, że nie odpieczętował nawet listu od zmarłego wuja, dumnie ignorując leżącą niedaleko jego dłoni kopertę. Być może przeczyta to jutro.  
Noc przyniosła ze sobą bezsenność. Łoże z baldachimem było za duże, pierzyna zbyt szorstka, a przeraźliwy chłód ogarniał każdą część Arthura. Gdzieś w głębi domu skrzypiały żałośnie schody, na wyższym piętrze trzaskały jakieś niedomknięte drzwi. Było ciemno i zimno. Arthur leżał skulony, czując się mniejszy i mniejszy niczym Alicja po wypiciu mikstury. Z biegiem czasu nawet cienie w kątach pokoju wydały się większe i wyraźniejsze. Strach przygniótł mu klatkę piersiową i odebrał dech jak ciężkie kamienie. Kroki na korytarzu, pukanie w okna.  
Co za bzdury.

_

Kiedy ocknął się rankiem odkrył, że koperta z biurka zniknęła.

_


End file.
